


Killer daddy

by graveltotempo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Assassin Stiles Stilinski, Fluff, M/M, thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 11:27:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8487574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graveltotempo/pseuds/graveltotempo
Summary: That awkward moment when the guy you have a date with is also your client and asks you to kill somebody for him.





	

“This is not happening.” Almost wailed Stiles when his phone started playing _that_ ringtone. The particular ringtone that meant business and that Stiles had particularly hoped wouldn’t interrupt him today.

“Fuck my life.” He muttered, reaching out for the phone and placing a cup of water in front of his three years old kid with a quick smile.

Then he left the room, to make sure she didn’t overhear him as he talked business with the man on the other line. “Nogitsune.” He said, loud and clear and not offering anything else. Ground rules.

“Good evening, Nogitsune. It’s Deaton. I have here with me a client with a job cut out exactly for you.” Said the voice on the other side of the line. Stiles mentally imagined Deaton sitting in a dim lit room with the phone in his ear, not looking at his client but always keeping him in his line of sight.

Stiles love a job as much as the next person, but he really had stuff to do. “Look, doc, I get that you want me to-”

“The clients name is Derek Hale, and he’s offering to do anything you need him to do, plus he’s paying you two million for the job.” Interrupted him the other man brusquely.

Stiles fell silent for a moment, stunned into silence for once. Everyone in Beacon Hills knew Derek Hale and the Hale family. Derek was a novel author, and his family had died in a horrible fire a few years prior. He now lived with his sisters Laura, and Cora, along with his uncle Peter Hale. Oh, and he was also the guy Stiles had a date with the next day.

“Does he know me?” he asked after a few seconds, going through every single interaction with Derek that might had led to him finding out about his secret.

Deaton could make even his silence sound judging. “He does not. But he gave me the name of the two people he needs dead, and I remember you and your sister mentioning something about this particular two. The names are Peter Hale and Katherine Argent.”

Oh, this was a _treat_. Something was paying him to kill the two people he and his sister had sworn vendetta against? His own nephew wanted him dead?

“What did the Huntress say?” he asked instead, using his sister’s Assassin codename.

“She is ready to drive Derek to your house so that he can look after the baby while you’re gone. The Alpha already has a job and the Kitsune went with him.” Said Deaton, without hesitation. “Are you in or not?”

Stiles turned around to glance at the living room, where his only daughter, Leia, was playing and trying to crawl after their cat Draco. He hated leaving her alone with a stranger, but she had already met Derek once. She didn’t seem to hate him like Draco did. Worst came to worst, Draco would murder Derek and look after Leia himself.

He sighed, turning his attention back to the phone. This time Deaton’s silence seemed impatient. “Don’t tell him anything. I’ll be waiting.” He promised and then hung up the phone.

 

Preparing for a job while his daughter was in the house was always hard. Preparing for this particular job while Leia tried to climb up the stairs to the second floor was even harder.

“Leia, no. We don’t climb this stairs, babu.” He called, picking up the girl for the nth time to get her back to the living room. The little girl just scrunched her nose at him, babbling nonsense in his ear.

There were three things Stiles Stilinski loved in his life: his daughter, his sister and revenge. Everything he had done in his life was driven by one of those three things, even becoming the Nogitsune.

His name alone threw people in a panic, his smile was able to make them shit themselves.

The reason he became the Nogitsune was revenge. Revenge against the woman who killed his mother and the man who caused the death of his stepmother and father; the two people who robbed him and Allison of their childhood- of their parents.

They had found out what they did, but only managed to track down Peter. And when they finally got close enough to kill him, they were stopped by Deaton and his usual pearls of wisdom (“ _Do you really want to destroy the Hale family like he destroyed yours?_ ”). Even assassins had morals, and Deaton knew what theirs were.

But now they knew were both Peter and Kate were and they were even being _payed_ to kill the two of them. This was all he had wanted in his life.

The ringing of the doorbell brought him back to the present. Right. Derek Hale was the one offering him the job. Stiles totally got this.

He could already picture Derek, staring in utter confusion at Stiles' house and wondering why had he been brought there, and then probably starting to find the connection between the Nogitsune and Stiles Stilinski. With a resigned sigh, the brunette picked up his daughter, stepped over his cat and opened the front door.

His sister, the Huntress- Ally A for her friends and niece- was standing there, her motorbike helmet still firmly in place so that Derek wouldn't recognise her. The same Derek that was standing right behind her and looking at Stiles and Leia with a perfected poker face.

"Huntress. Leave him to me." said Stiles, his throat going dry for a second, but speaking anyway. This was something that he and Derek needed to speak about ASAP. Derek was way to sweet, kind and cute for Deaton to have him killed.

Allison nodded, and stepped away, just as Leia let out a little excited squeak, leaping away from Stiles' arms and wrapping herself on Derek's leg. "Deek!"

The man seemed surprised but caught her anyway in his arms, giving Stiles a strange look. The brunette didn't look away from him, but stepped back inside the house, eyes trained on Derek and his daughter, until finally the man spoke.

"I knew there was no way your cat wasn't a trained assassin too."

That startled a laugh out of Stiles, especially as Draco passed the hallway and headed out, hissing at Derek as he did so.

The green eyed man sat down on one of the chairs, Leia babbling in his ears as she settled more comfortably in his lap. "So... this is your job."

Stiles winced. "Look, man, I know it's unconventional and I should have brought it up earlier, but there is no easy way of telling someone-" he started. only to be interrupted by Derek's raised arm.

"I do not judge you for what you do. It's fine." he promised. Stiles arched an eyebrow surprised and confused, and Derek blushed a little, scratching his beard. "If I have to be completely honest, it's a little hot. You look so lithe and you kill people for a living."

Stiles was still a little sceptical. "Are you not bothered? I mean, isn't it morally wrong or whatever?"

Derek shrugged, and looked completely unperturbered. "I hired you to kill my uncle. I don't know what that word means anymore."

Now Stiles smiled, a real genuine smile. "Does that mean our date is still on, and that you won't go to the police?"

The man rolled his eyes at him. "You probably could kill me before I make it to the door. And honestly? I've never been more interested in you than now, and this is saying something."

The brunette smiled a little at that. "I'll take that as a yes, then."

"Please do." then Derek laughed. "Look at us, so domestic and... poopie." he settled, after looking down at Leia. "Plotting killings and dates at the same time."

Stiles winked. "I know, I'm a romantic." He grabbed his bag with an arm, and gave Derek one of his rare genuine smiles, the ones usually reserved for Allison or Leia.

Maybe this could work out after all. 

 


End file.
